My One-Sided Love Story
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: Itona Horibe and Manami Okuda have been friends since middle school and he been in love with her since high school. But now Manami will never know her friend's feelings later in life. [One-sided ItoNami.] Based on HitoshizukuXYama's song and Sirhamnet's translyrics of "Someday, My Cinderella Will Come." -I DON'T OWN THE COVER!-


**(C) Assassination Classroom belongs to Yusei Matsui**

 **(C) Song belongs to HitoshizukuXYama**

 **(C) Translyrics belong to Sirhamnet**

* * *

 _ **My phone lights up your** **name**_

 _ **Another call from you - It's always the same**_

 _ **Nothing new as I pick up and say**_

 **"Hey how've you been today?"** A man of twenty-one years old with spiky platinum hair name Itona Horibe pick up his phone to talk to his dear friend.

 **Although I'm wondering if you're really okay**

 **with these same words from yesterday?**

"Everything is going great...!" And so his friend rambles on about something funny happen in her chemistry class at her university. But what Itona picked up was the tone and pitch in her voice as she speaks.

Something's wrong...

"Manami," He interrupted her story. "Would like to come over to my place?"

She was quiet at first. But then she quietly answer yes to him.

And they said their farewells til tonight to meet before hanging up.

As Itona was preparing some dinner consist of a pack of a vegetable steamer in a microwave.

Knocking was heard from the other side of his door.

"Come in!" He shout across from the kitchen.

 **You're quiet as you're gazing down at your feet**

 **And so I**

 **Put on the biggest smile when we meet, despite what I'm feeling**

A hand opened the door. Revealing a young woman name Manami Okuda. His dear friend since middle school and his beloved person. Appear long pitch-black hair tied in a loosely pair of braids, wearing thin-frame rectangle glasses, and a pair of violet eyes not hidden behind the transparent glass. Wearing a simple pink shirt and blue skinny jean and black ballet flats.

He been in love with the woman ever since they both discovered they enrolled into the same high school in their first year and throughout their high school life together after graduating middle school. He still held those feeling in present, despite that she have a boyfriend who went to their middle school as well. And when they graduate, they also enrolled into the same college due to being in the same major of science and technology.

Her face can't be readable when she keeps staring down at her feet, but he can sense something wrong just by her posture.

"Good evening."

He meets up with her at his door and try to not make things awkward between them. He force a smile onto his face that seem so natural, but they both know they're lying to each other.

"Come here." Itona took her hand and led her to sit on his counch.

"I'll make us some tea." He continue to forcefully smile and he crounch down to meet her violet eyes. She could only nod slightly.

As they both sip their drink in silent. The sadness from the her won't go away, making the atmsphere hard to breathe in.

"Please tell me what's wrong." He broke the ice and set his cup down on the table. "You called me to just tell me a _funny story_ , right?"

Manami jump a little and finally look up and turn to meet his yellow eyes.

"You usually keep those stories to yourself until whenever we could hang out together. Like right now, but not in this condition." He continue as he scoot over to close the space between them. And he lift his hand from behind the woman to have her head softly press against his chest.

"I know there's something wrong, and I don't how to help unless you tell me. You can't keep bottling your feelings up all the time, and you know this as well as I do."

Silent was still present.

 **I notice at that time the sadness shining in your pretty eyes**

 **And raise a hand to wipe away the tears you're crying**

And soon some sniffles came out from the ravenette. She grip onto the front of his shirt and she look up to meet eye-to-eye with her friend.

"Let it all out." Was all he said showing a painfully sad smile, enough to break the walls in her tear ducts as tears were filling the rim of her eyes.

"I-I-Itona...!"

 **I understand that**

 **I understand that**

 **There isn't a single thing I can do to stop your tears**

 **But I am here**

 **To comfort you through them silently**

As Manami continue sobbing. Staining Itona's shirt with tears as he hugs her and rub little circles on her back smoothly.

"Hiroto said he wants to e-end us. And he didn't tell me w-why!" Speaking through sobs as more tears spills out. "P-p-prob-ly for another girl...!

Hiroto Maehara was Manami's first boyfriend in their third and last year of high school. But randomly the blonde man suddenly dump her.

Itona's guess is for another girl. They have met him before and was title as a playboy... Guess his reputation still imprinted on him.

"Sh..." He shush her and hugging her tighter.

 **So won't you let it all out?**

 **Please don't hold back now**

 **I promise that you're safe within my arms...**

Manami begin to calm down but they stay in the same position. She look up and smile naturally but still held some sadness **.**

"Thank you... So much, Itona." Then she sniffles as she was about get up. "I should get going now. Good—"

"You stay here for the night!" The platinum-haired man blurt out. He began blushing a little of the sudden demand.

"T-T-There no n-need!" She blurt out as well, waving her hands to signal no. "You already comfort me and t-that's enough!"

"It's the middle of the night. I think you should stay...just for tonight." His eyes plead when got up from the counch, towering over her but not in a intimidating way.

"Okay then..." She said in sincere defeat as she walk into the bathroom.

Itona offer his bed to her and he said he'll be sleeping on the counch. But Manami still want some company.

He smile to her as he said yes. He became very happy for cheering her up and being able to be close to his one and only. And Manami was happy just as much as her friend.

She change into a nightwear of Itona's large shirt and shorts and he stay in the same clothes of a T-shirt and jeans.

And they cuddle underneathe the blankets of his bed. Itona made sure she'd fall asleep first before he does. And when she did, he brought her closer to his body in protection, and slowly shut his eyes closed.

 **Hey now, Cinderella who lost both her shoes,**

 **Someone will come to take you home very soon...**

 **-TWO YEARS LATER- (AFTER GRADUATING COLLEGE)**

(Two weeks after graduating)

Itona have to work overseas in America for a business, as in living in America. Which means he have to say farewell to Manami. Being the best friend that they are to each other. The woman cried like a waterfall and a little childish when she dropped him off at the airport, not to mention, hugging him tight and saying "Do you have to go?"

He smile and hug her back with the same grip as his beloved. He also said they can keep in touch with their phones, as promise, they did.

 **I'm often wondering**

 **If the day should come that I tell these feelings**

Itona was contemplating about confessing his feeling after many years of being with the woman of his life. Manami haven't mention about anyone she's currently dating... Well not yet, but he hope that he could be the one for her. And he even planned it out if she answer yes and they begin dating. Even though he now lives in America. He and she have handle distance between them before, and he can ship gifts to her through FedEx, and try visiting her then as well.

 **But now is not the time, it seems**

He realized putting the chances of starting a distance relationship could be bad. And he's not risking in ruining their friendship if they can't be beside each other for the relationship to work.

 **Though if you ever need**

 **Someone, somewhere to keep you company**

 **You know that you can come to me**

They have been keeping in touch through texts and calling, and through FaceTime and Skype (mostly Skype for better communication quality) once a week like they had usually when the platinum-haired man used to live in Japan.

One day he skype Manami to tell him the news that he can finally visit Japan. And he actually plans on confessing his feelings once he meet her in person.

When Manami picked up the call. Her face appear on his computer screen.

 **There's a little bounce to every step that you take**

 **Although I**

 **Pretend like everything's still the same, like any other day**

"Good morn—sorry. Good afternoon Manami." He greeted her as usual. "Damn... After talking to you and living in America, you think I would remember our time differences."

"Good evening to you too." She giggle as she wave on the screen. Her smile widen and soft dust of blush appear on her cheeks, bright red.

 **I'eve noticed that this time your smile has been especially bright**

"Woah, you seem _very_ happy to see me." Itona observed and joke about. "We talk to each other every week, not that I'm not happy about talking to you either." He grin calmly.

More giggle came out of the ravenette's mouth.

"Anyway, I have great news."

"Ah! So do I!" Her expression pop into surprise. "But you go first!"

"Really? Why not you go first?"

"Come on, you! I wanna hear what's new in the U.S.A!"

"Um, no. Lady first! Rules standby." He states it as law, smirking knowing he just won.

Manami could only pout (Itona finds it quite cute) as she knows she couldn't convince him to talk first otherwise.

"Fine." She sigh but then the same brighten smile spread on her lips. And slowly raise the back of her right hand from the bottom of the screen.

His eye widen in hidden horror.

 **It suits the ring that's on your tiny hand**

 **It's perfect for you**

"I'm engaged!" She happily said her news and a little squeal afterwards.

 **I understand that**

 **I understand that**

 **There's isn't a single thing I can do**

 **But listen to you**

Deep down Itona was devastated. He sadly was happy that his good news won't interfere with her's either way if he told his first.

"That's great news! Congrats!" He smile, mustering all the happiness he have. This is his friend after all, he should be happy for her!

 **So honest and true**

 **As you're telling your stories so happily**

As she continue telling her stories of how her engagement came to be.

Currently she began dating a man named Karma Akabane a week later after Itona moved to America. The story honestly shock both of for the redhead was another boy who went to their middle school. And Karma honestly confessed that he held those feeling to her ever since they met in their third year of middle school. And the crazy thing for her was that she used to like him before til they grew apart, enrolling into different high schools.

As they continue dating, Karma was the one to propose in the cliché way possible.

And then she suddenly got quiet.

 **So won't you keep on talking?**

 **I'm always listening**

 **At least for now, I want you to stay with me**

"Well it's probably already late in America." She stop in the middle of her story. "I'll talk to you next time. You're gonna need sleep right now."

"Wait Manami. I want to hear more about the news, like how did he propose to you? And how _cliché_ was it?" He pleaded through yearning eyes. He doesn't want to say those two goodbyes just yet.

 **You see... Cinderella who's smiling so bright**

 **Like this, you'll miss the pumpkin carriage home tonight**

And so Itona's beloved continue to stay on Skype and continue with her love story of the man who soon will take her hand in marriage.

 **-FOUR MONTHS LATER-**

Today's the today of the wedding. Everyone of Manami's family and friends came and Karma's family and friends came as well.

Akira Yukimura came as Manami's bridesmaid-of-honor, and Nagisa Shiota as Karma's best man. It was a simple and traditional wedding taking place in the large flat green field behind the church, with white and pink decorations.

As everyone's entering through the doors. One man was left standing but not late for his friend's wedding. Holding a wrapped box as a wedding gift.

 **Please cry for me, or**

 **Please smile for me, or**

 **Whatever it is, just only for me**

Itona's memories resurfaced in his mind of the many times he and she were together. Times when they laugh together, fight each other, mourn for each other.

 **Is there a way**

 **That I can convey**

 **The truth underneath the words I say**

"You'll always be in my heart." He said before walking into the church.

And when he enter through, he ran into the bride. He found his eyes staring at the most beautiful women he ever known. She was walking in circles all cluster and rehearsing her vows before the big moment. But she stop when she heard the entrance door open, revealing the man she most wanted to see right now.

"I-Itona!" Manami claim as she lifted her dress a little so she can run in heels straight at him without tripping, to welcome him with her open arms. "I didn't know you were coming back in Japan!" She cried out hugging him tight.

"I miss you so much...!"

The bride had in a dress that the top have the sweetheart neckline and the layers of ruffle cascades down and around, her veil held behind her head was a simple white transparent cloth that travel down to her waist. She had on some make-up that empathize her natural looks, her hair was down for this event with some are braided in the back as a accent, and she was wearing contacts.

 **Although I understand that**

 **I understand that**

 **I shouldn't interfere with your life this way**

"I'm so n-n-nervous...! Oh my god...what should I do?!" The bride began to get nervous about how she's making everyone waiting, including her soon-to-be husband and priest, about how she's gonna stutter her vows, and other things she shouldn't necessarily be worry about.

"What should I do?"

"MANAMI."

She stop in her tracks.

 **Aah…**

Then the man place of his hands on both of her shoulders. And then lean forward to press a kiss on her forehead. The kiss was soft and longingly. And when he was done, he remove his lips from her and look down at her.

 **I beg of you, just for now**

 **"Just for this moment please only look at me"**

He ask in all seriousness and he look straight into her eyes as she did the same like he ask her to.

Prepared an answer for the both of them.

"You're gonna be fine," The platinum-haired man began his encouragement. "You're the most beautiful women and friend I have ever met. The best way for this wedding to work, is to be yourself. The reason you're here is because the man wants to marry you, because he loves you and everything about you and for who you truly are..."

"Itona..." She took a deep breath and calm down, even show some determination. "Thank you."

"Now then," He turn her around and push her forward. "Now go make a killing out of it."

 **Laughing or crying**

 **Angry, anything**

 **No matter the case it is very clear to me**

 **That you are**

 **The one in my heart**

 **My princess, my dear Cinderella**

The next line broke her heart.

"Do you take Manami Okuda as you're beloved wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you take Karma Akabane as your beloved wedded husband?"

"I do."

 **But now the spell is broken**

 **My words unspoken**

The newly wed couple finalized their vows with a kiss. And everyone stood up and applaud for the new married couple.

The bride was in tears. And not because of the next line Itona told her, because he never did say it, but for pure happiness of today and for the man she's gonna spend the rest of her life with.

 **And you'll go back to being a cinder girl like always**

Iton have witness a beautiful scene. And as for the gift...he actually kept it to himself instead for it was what was too precious to him.

 **But as for your glass slipper shoes**

 **You know I'll always have them right here for you**

The man made a promise that he been keeping all of these years and plans on keeping it a little bit longer.

 **I'm always here for you**

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **ITONA I'M SO SORRY!**

 **I truly do ship you and Manami (ItoMana) just as much and equally as KaruMana and GakuMana. But I've been listening to this sad song probably over 50 times already and inspiration just hit me like a spike volleyball!**

 **Anyway... I'm pretty I did everything wrong with writing my first song fic. I'm honestly not sure if I did this right...so...**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing! Go check out SirHamnet on YouTube and HitoshizukuXYama there as well, that is if you love Vocaloids!**


End file.
